Salza (Dragon Ball Series)
Salza (サウザー, Sauzā) is Cooler's top henchman and the Captain of Cooler's Armored Squadron under the Galactic Frieza Army. Appearance Being of the Brench-seijin, he has several similarities in appearance to Jeice, namely a humanoid build with a unique skin color and hair. However, in his case, he had turquoise-blue skin as well as blonde short hair that is curled to the left. Personality Salza is very intelligent; he is capable of speaking 7,000 languages and is stated to be the genius of his planet. His intelligence was further demonstrated when, upon discovering that Kakarot's space pod was fleeing the destruction of Planet Vegeta, he immediately ordered for the ship to intercept the course and destroy it, as well when he quickly realized that Piccolo's Chasing Bullet was actually being aimed at Dore after it seemingly missed its target, Neiz, and told off the latter when he arrogantly told Piccolo that he missed. In addition, he also proceeded to orchestrate an ambush and came very close to killing Goku, Gohan, and Krillin (who were exhausted from beating Cooler), with Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon being the only thing that saved them. Similar to most members within the Galactic Frieza Army, Salza has a low opinion of the Saiyans, as in the FUNimation dub, when observing the destruction of Planet Vegeta, he referred to the Saiyan Race as well as their planet as a "monkey farm" in a derogatory tone. He is also shown to be somewhat sadistic as well, as he also referred to the destruction of Planet Vegeta as "entertainment." In the FUNimation dub for the movie, he was given a French accent with a slightly effeminate tone. Biography Background Salza is from the same star system as Jeice, from a planet named Coola No. 98 (formerly planet Brench). He is an alien with blue skin and blond hair which curls to the left. His planet's very high gravity helped him develop into a very fast and agile fighter. To become leader of the Armored Squad, Salza was in competition with Ginyu. He is also among the few people who have seen Ginyu's true form. Salza also has a rivalry with Jeice, the two arguing about things like who is the better fighter and who is better looking. On the day Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta, Salza observed the destruction from Cooler's spaceship, expressing amusement at the destruction of the "monkey farm." He also spotted Kakarot's Attack Ball escaping the system and, upon identifying the Saiyan inside, ordered for the ship to intercept the Attack Ball's charted course for Earth to destroy it, although Cooler ordered them to belay the order, with Salza pointing out that the pod was escaping. Cooler's Revenge On an unnamed planet, Salza reports Frieza's defeat on Namek to Cooler, who then decides to go to Earth and avenge Frieza. On Earth, Salza successfully takes down Gohan and Krillin. He and his comrades then encounter Goku and fight him to a standstill. He fires his Full Power Energy Wave, but Goku deflects it towards Neiz. Salza stops fighting Goku when Cooler arrives, also expressing that he was not expecting Cooler to arrive. Salza and the other members of the Armored Squadron then try to locate and finish Goku after Cooler blasted him in a river, eventually ambushing Gohan and Icarus while they are trying to get Senzu Beans to Goku, although Piccolo intervenes. After his teammates Dore and Neiz are executed by Piccolo, he fights against the Namekian himself. Salza easily deflects two of the same Chasing Bullet attacks that annihilated Dore, but Piccolo closes in and kicks Salza repeatedly. In the FUNimation Dub, Salza also was about to tell off Neiz regarding his failure to keep Piccolo restrained (implying that he was unaware that Piccolo killed him via a feint) before being interrupted by Piccolo kicking him. Salza retaliates by shooting multiple ki blasts at Piccolo and flies into the forest where Piccolo gives chase. Salza decides to attack Piccolo with his Salza Blade, but the Namekian quickly gains advantage over him. Luckily for Salza, Cooler shows up once again and defeats Piccolo, ordering Salza to go after Gohan. Salza follows Gohan and destroys the bag containing the Senzu Beans. He then battles Krillin and Gohan and defeats them with ease. When Goku recovers from his injuries and witnesses Cooler blasting Piccolo, Salza takes the opportunity to punch a stunned Goku in the face, but to no effect, as Goku does not even flinch and sends Salza crashing against a mountain, simply by expelling his power's aura. After Cooler is defeated, Salza emerges from the rubble, having survived Goku's earlier retaliation, ready to exterminate what remained of the surprised and battle-weary Goku, Gohan, and Krillin, but from afar, Piccolo shoots a Special Beam Cannon straight through him, finally killing Salza. Fusion Reborn Along with countless other Dragon Ball antagonists, Salza makes a cameo appearance in the film Fusion Reborn when the residents of Hell make their escape to Earth. The color of Salza's spandex is slightly different in this movie, it is changed from purple to yellow. Voice actors * Japanese: Shō Hayami * FUNimation dub: Michael Marco (Cooler's Revenge), Christopher R. Sabat (video games) * AB Groupe dub: David Gasman * Creative Products Corporation dub: R.J. Celdran * Brazilian Portuguese dub: Ulisses Bezerra * Latin American Spanish dub: Enrique Mederos * Castilian Spanish dub: Alejandro Albaiceta * Italian dubs: Giorgio Locuratolo (original), Luca Bottale (2003 re-dub) * French dub: Éric Legrand Trivia * His Japanese name, Sauzer, is a pun on the "Thousand Island" salad dressing. In the FUNimation dub, his name is a reference to the Spanish word for sauce, "Salsa". * Despite his name being Salza in the FUNimation dub, the attack Cooler uses in the Budokai and Shin Budokai video games, the Salza Blade (which is Salza's ultimate attack in the series), is named "Sauzer Blade". * In Budokai Tenkaichi 2, his voice is slightly different than in his movie appearance. In the movie, he was given a high-pitched French accent, whereas in Budokai Tenkaichi 2 he sounded slightly similar to Vegeta (albeit with an alien voice filter). * His special maneuver, the Salza Blade, resembles a lightsaber from the Star Wars franchise. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villens Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Villains